


Freckles

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As everyone knows... freckles are angel kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

"147, 148, 149, 150, 151, 152..." Light drifts in through the cracks of the blinds covering the windows. The bed is warm and the only sound is Dean's even, heavy breathing. Cas' hand is resting on Dean's waist, his fingers tracing shapes on his skin. Dean stirs, moaning quietly in his sleep. Cas leans forward, his lips brushing Dean's shoulder, kissing his smooth skin. A small freckle appears where Cas' lips were a moment before. "153," Cas whispers, pulling away, his lips turning up into a smile. Dean stirs again, reaching out and wrapping a warm arm around Cas' body. Cas loves waking up next to Dean. He would give up everything again a hundred times for this. Cas leans forward whispering a soft "I love you," into Dean's ear before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

Dean rouses from sleep, pulling Cas closer to him and burying his face in the crook of Cas' neck. "Mornin' baby," Dean murmurs, his voice scratchy and rough from sleep. His eyes slowly open and take in Cas' face. A slow smile spreads across his face, he reaches over and runs his fingers through Cas's hair. "Good morning Dean," Cas whispers, a small smile on his face. Dean leans forward and kisses him gently, his lips lingering for a few seconds before pulling away and bringing their foreheads together. "Man do I love waking up next to you," Dean says, threading his fingers through Cas' hair, his eyes roaming over Cas' face, wondering how he got so lucky. "As do I. Did you sleep well?" Cas asks, lightly running his fingers up and down Dean's arm. "Yeah, who knew that sleeping with you would help me sleep," Dean replies kissing him briefly. "Did you sleep, at all?" Dean asks. Cas glances away for a moment, a light blush rising on his face. "I did surprisingly, I think sleeping with you has helped me as well. However I did watch you for awhile this morning," Cas replies, returning his eyes to Dean's face. Dean laughs, "Well I figured you did. It's still a bit creepy but I can live with it I guess," Dean says with a sly smile on his face, ruffling Cas' hair with his hand.

He stretches his arm out, yawning in the process but stops mid-yawn when he notices the freckle on his shoulder. "Well that's a new one," He remarks, smirking at Cas. "How many are there now?" He asks curiously. "153," Cas says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "Well I think I could use a few more don't you?" Dean grins. "Like... here," He points to his chest. "And... here," He slides his hand up to his collarbone. "Here too," He says tracing a path up to his neck, his eyes locked with Cas'. Cas smiles softly, leaning forward and kissing Dean's chest, then continues up to his collarbone, his lips ghosting over Dean's skin. Dean closes his eyes and relishes in the feel of Cas' lips. Cas brushes his lips against Dean's neck, then moves back up to his mouth and kisses him lovingly. "157," He says smiling at Dean. Cas covers Dean's body with kisses and when he is done one hundred new freckles are dotted across Dean's body. This may be new to them both and who knows when they might see their last day, but for right now, for the first time in a long time, Dean is perfectly happy.


End file.
